Cute spray
The cute spray is one of the spray types available to players upon completion of a hero-specific achievement in quick or competitive play, the other being the pixel spray. It is unlocked upon completion, with no need to spend credits in order to use it. The sprays themselves are more simplistic, childish versions of the playable heroes. Ana cute.png|Ana Enabler: Get 4 kills or assists with a single use of Ana's Nano Boost in quick or competitive play. Ashe Spray - Cute.png|Ashe '''Served Up': Get a killing blow as Ashe on an enemy knocked into the air by B.O.B. in quick or competitive play. Spray Baptiste Cute.png|Baptiste '''Window of Opportunity':'' Amplify 2500 combined damage and healing without dying as Baptiste in Quick or Competitive play.'' Bastion cute.png|Bastion Charge!: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Bastion's Configuration: Tank in quick or competitive play. Brigitte Cute.png|Brigitte '''Grounded': Kill an airborne enemy with Brigitte's Whip Shot in quick or competitive play. Doomspray cute.png|Doomfist Cratered: Hit 6 enemies with a single use of Doomfist's Meteor Strike in quick or competitive Play. Dva cute.png|D.Va Game Over: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of D.Va's Self-Destruct in quick or competitive play. Genji cute.png|Genji Slice and Dice: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Genji's Dragonblade in quick or competitive play. Hanzo cute.png|Hanzo The Dragon is Sated: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Hanzo's Dragonstrikes in quick or competitive play. Junkrat cute.png|Junkrat '''Roadkill': Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Junkrat's RIP-Tire in quick or competitive play. Lucio cute.png|Lúcio '''Supersonic': Block 1000 damage with a single use of Lúcio's Sound Barrier in quick or competitive play. Mccree cute.png|McCree '''It's High Noon': Get 4 killing blows with a single use of McCree's Deadeye in quick or competitive play. Mei cute.png|Mei Cold Snap: Freeze 4 enemies at once in quick or competitive play. Mercy cute.png|Mercy Huge Rez: Resurrect 6 players without dying in quick or competitive play. Moira Cute.png|Moira Antipode: Hit 6 targets simultaneously with Moira's Coalescence in quick or competitive play. Spray ORISA 018 copy.png|Orisa Overclocked: Amplify 900 damage with a single use of Orisa's Supercharger in quick or competitive play. Pharah cute.png|Pharah Death From Above: Kill 4 enemies in a row without touching the ground in quick or competitive play. Reaper cute.png|Reaper Die Die Die... Die: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Reaper's Death Blossom in quick or competitive play. Reinhardt cute.png|Reinhardt Storm, Earth and Fire: Land Reinhardt's Fire Strike and Charge after an Earthshatter Stun in quick or competitive play. Roadhog cute.png|Roadhog Hog Wild: Knock 2 enemies to their deaths with one use of Roadhog's Whole Hog in quick or competitive play. Spray Sigma Cute.png|Sigma Event Horizon: Get 3 killing blows during a single use of Sigma's Gravitic Flux in Quick or Competitive play. Soldier76 cute.png|Soldier: 76 Target Rich Environment: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Soldier: 76's Tactical Visor in quick or competitive play. Sombra cute.png|Sombra Power Outage: Hack 6 enemies at once in Quick or Competitive Play. Symmetra cute.png|Symmetra Huge Success: Teleport 20 players in a single quick or competitive play game. Torbjorn cute.png|Torbjörn Raid Wipe: Kill 4 enemies during a single use of Torbjörn's Molten Core in quick or competitive play. Tracer cute.png|Tracer Special Delivery: Stick 4 of Tracer's Pulse Bombs onto enemies in a single quick or competitive play game. Widowmaker cute.png|Widowmaker Smooth as Silk: Kill an enemy while airborne in quick or competitive play. Winston cute.png|Winston Anger Management: Damage 6 enemies with a single use of Winston's Primal Rage in quick or competitive play . BD0F8C18-0E54-4867-AF24-A1B43623FB94.jpeg|Wrecking Ball Strike: Hit 4 enemies while grappling in 6 seconds Zarya cute.png|Zarya The Power of Attraction: Capture 5 enemies in a single use of Zarya's Graviton Surge in quick or competitive play. Zenyatta cute.png|Zenyatta The Iris Embraces You: Restore 1500 health with a single use of Zenyatta's Transcendence in quick or competitive play. Trivia *These cute sprays are commonly used in brief patch note update videos. Category:Sprays Category:Cosmetics